gravityfallsfandomcom-20200222-history
Fearamid
|image = S2e18 Bill's castle.png |type = Pyramid |owner = Bill Cipher |employees = |address = Gravity Falls, Oregon |first = Weirdmageddon Part 1 |last = Weirdmageddon 3: Take Back The Falls |times = 3 }} The is a giant pyramid summoned by Bill Cipher as his castle and lair during the events of Weirdmageddon. History In "Weirdmageddon Part 1," during the cold open, Bill promptly summons the Fearamid in order to establish his new found dominance over Gravity Falls. Later, Bill invites his demon friends to a "V.I.P" party in honor of them conquering Dimension 46. However, during the festivities the Time Police along with its leader, Time Baby, crash the party stating that Bill's tampering with the town's dimension "could destroy the very fabric of existence." Despite their efforts, the squadron, including Time Baby, are instantly vaporized by Bill, leaving as the only survivors Time Baby (who according to the episode's cryptogram will regenerate in 1,000 years) and Blendin Blandin, who makes a narrow escape from the Fearamid. In "Weirdmageddon 2: Escape From Reality," Bill is sitting on a throne made from townspeople turned to stone. He then announces his plan to spread weirdness across the globe. However, the plan is curtailed by an invisible barrier around Gravity Falls, to Bill's annoyance. In "Weirdmageddon 3: Take Back The Falls," the Fearamid was broken into by the resistance (after first distracting Bill and his forces with the Shacktron) so Dipper, Mabel and their friends could enter and rescue Ford from Bill's clutches. Later, due to the death of Bill Cipher, the Fearamid disintegrates into nothing. Residents S2e18 I got a guy on the case.jpg|Bill Cipher (owner) S2e18 8 ball close up.jpg|8 Ball S2e18 Hectorgon and Amorphous Shape.png|Amorphous Shape Opening hectorgon.png|Hectorgon S2e18 Keyhole.png|Keyhole S2e18 Kryptos.png|Kryptos S2e18 Pacifier.png|Paci-Fire S2e18 pyronica wins.png|Pyronica S2e18 Teeth.png|Teeth S2e18 Xanthar lands.png|Zanthar S2e18 the whole gang.jpg|Lava lamp shaped creature (in the front seated on the left of Bill) S2e19_monster_with_87_faces.jpg|Creature with 88 different faces S2e18_eye_bat_close_up_2.jpg|Eye-Bats Appearance It resembles a large dark red-brown pyramid with the top detached and multiple bricks and broken off pieces floating around it. From within the cracks, there is an orange-red glow which resembles lava. These lines flash neon colors to the beat of music as Bill and his friends party within. It hovers just below the rift where Bill and his minions first emerged. The interior is black with neon, rainbow cracks around the bricks which also appear to flash in time with the music. There are stairs seemingly leading to nowhere, and a large, red stained-glass window which resembles an eye with a slit pupil(the last of which cannot be seen from the exterior). Bill's throne (made up of petrified humans) is also in the room, which sits on a dais that looks like a black and rainbow-lined pyramid with the top missing and two stairs lining the bottom. Most of the Fearamid is as seemingly made up of a series of twisting hallways and corridors. Curiously, the interior is not pyramid-shaped. Inside the floating tip at the top of the Fearamid is a penthouse suite. It has furniture with upholstery made of human skin, a fireplace with a portrait of Bill wearing a crown hanging over the mantle, a demonic grandfather clock, a grand piano, and a large eye-shaped window. As it is at the very top of the Fearamid, all the walls are very visibly slanted and meeting at the very center of the ceiling. Sightings Trivia * For some reason, from the scene where Bill tortures Ford, to its destruction after Bill's death, the rainbow lines inside the Fearamid are black like the bricks. * Originally, the Fearmid was planned to have C-3-lhu as it's bouncer/guardian. (Gravity Falls: The Complete Series) ru:Страхоромида de:Angst-Pyramide pt-br:w:c:pt-br.umveraodemisterios:Fearamid Category:Season 2 places Category:Recurring places Category:Homes Category:Weirdmageddon